Snowfall: A Secret Santa Gift
by Stormfeather of LakeClan
Summary: This is a secret santa present for Wishheart01, Merry Christmas!


**A/N: This is a Christmas present for Wishheart01. I hope you like it and Merry Christmas!**

Leaf-bare is normally a hard time for the clans. It is the season of hardship, full of disease and death. Although this leaf-bare, ForestClan was determined to change this.

They had been stockpiling food all around the territory and the medicine den had an overwhelming smell of herbs. Countless patrols had been sent out daily to check the status of the prey and suddenly leaf-bare wasn't looking so bad.

The clans knew the frost season was coming soon but at sunrise it was clear leaf-bare had started.

XxX  
>"Nightheart wake up," said Eaglefeather who was prodding her with his paw, "If you don't wake up I am forced to use other methods."<p>

She rolled over and buried her head under the moss in the nest, "Go away, I don't have to be awake until sunrise."

Eaglefeather rolled his eyes, "It is sunrise, just please get up."

Nightheart faced Eaglefeather, "Fine. Does Blizzardstar need me?"

A smile spread across his face, "No I want to show you something. Sometimes I think you think to much about your job."

Nightheart stood up and she stumbled, not fully awake. Eaglefeather gave her a lick on the cheek, he started padding towards the den entrance. They stood there for a moment before it sunk in.

The tall pine trees that surrounded the camp were dusted with frost and small ice crystals clung to the vines around the dens.

"Snow, actual snow. It's beautiful. Although this means I have to lead a patrol to retrieve some of the prey." Nightheart sighed and rubbed her tail down his back.

Eaglefeather's gaze shifted to Blizzardstar's den and then to the sky, "It is still early, would you like to come for a walk in the forest?"

"Of course."

XxX

The snow was cold under paw and the leaves slippery. The forest was silent, so much so that snapping a stick would echo.

There was a long silence before Nightheart spoke up, "Such a shame that leaf-bare is one of the hardest times of the year, yet it is to beautiful. Well at least before the snowstorms."

Eaglefeather nodded, "I am taking you to a place even more stunning."

The two cats continued down a path that many cats had trod on before them and eventually they reached a small pond covered in a thin layer of ice. The pond was sheltered in a ring and tall pines, the early morning sun reflected off the ice making it shimmer.

Nightheart tried not to laugh, "And I still thought you were that scared little warrior."

Eaglefeather beamed. "Of course not! I am a strong warrior!"

She completely lost it, "If you say so."

He wrapped his tail around her in a protective manner, "I love you Nightheart and I wish we could stay here forever."

"I love you too but don't you think it would get cold?"

They both burst out laughing and the almost rolled into the pond, just stayed there, bodies pressed close for a moment.

"We really should be getting back. If Blizzardstar-" Eaglefeather cut her off, "Fine but we can check on the prey so she won't be enraged."

"Sounds good."

XxX

Eaglefeather and Nightheart left the pond and started walking slowly back to camp, checking on buried prey here and there. They walked pressed up together as the temperature was starting to drop.

As they got closer to camp, Nightheart slipped on the snow and sent her and Eaglefeather tumbling down a small hill near the camp. They landed in a small clump of snow and started laughing.

"Who knew snow could be slippery?"

Eaglefeather stood up, "Only you could make it that way."

They were both soaked and padded through the entrance of camp dripping. The guards at the entrance gave them questionable glances but let them past without a word. They were spotted by Blizzardstar almost immediately as they entered.

"Where were you? You were gone when I woke." She didn't seem angry, rather annoyed with a worried undertone.

There was a moment of silence but Eaglefeather answered,

"I took Nightheart out to show her a frost covered pond."

Nightheart shot him a grateful look, "We also checked most of the food stock."

Any of her angry disappeared, "Don't worry we were sending a patrol tomorrow at sunrise but thank you for checking today, you saved some time. Now please come with me to give a report and sort out a boarder patrol."

Nightheart looked at Eaglefeather, "Go." he reassured.

Soon the two she-cats disappeared into Blizzardstar's den.

XxX

Before long, Nightheart emerged for the leader's den, much to Eaglefeather's delight, "Lets go get some fresh-kill."

With their fresh-kill in tow, they sat down in the clearing eating their meal and sharing tongues.

"Happy Snowfall." smiled Eaglefeather

Nightheart looked surprised, "I had forgotten that the first snow fell today! Happy Snowfall to you as well."

The two mates stayed curled up together for quite some time, showing that love can melt the thickest of ice.

**A/N: So there you go. I know it was a little short but I hope you still enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and have a great day.**

**-Stormfeather Of LakeClan**


End file.
